Getting Rid of Creepy Pete
by Kody Wright
Summary: After Sam was in a serious car accident, Jack enlist the help of a mouthy paramedic to help get rid of Pete when he becomes alarmed that Sam's fiancé maybe mentally unstable. Sequel to Helpless. There will be a sequel posting soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam had been recovering from her injuries she sustained in the car accident a week before. She was growing tired of being bed-ridden and was thankful that Janet allowed her to finally walk on crutches after her collapsed lung had healed enough to bear the crutches for she hated the wheelchair more than anything.

Being in a wheelchair left her with a helpless feeling and one she didn't care to repeat. She was debriefed on how a civilian intern MD and low-paid civilian paramedic had helped save her life in previous week and was very pleased to meet both while she recovered.

However, Sam had no idea that Eddie Cayce, the paramedic, and her commanding officer where in cahoots to get rid of her fiancé Pete. They needed to make it look like the breakup was Sam's own doing and they had nothing to do with any of it.

In exchange for getting rid of Pete, Jack agreed to help Eddie Cayce gain the affections of Daniel whom she found herself very attracted too.

Needless to say Jack found a new protégée, someone to mold to his likening, she was young, fearless and at times annoying. She was also rather mouthy and could swear like a drunken sailor. Needless to say, Daniel didn't like the swearing or the annoying secret meetings between Eddie and Jack or the fact they seemed to be whispering about him often.

Dressed in blue BUD's Sam hopped about the base on a pair of crutches with her lower left leg in a cast. She wasn't going off world for some time due to her injuries but was allowed to go to her lab and fiddle with projects.

As she sat on a stool and worked at the counter Jack knocked on her door, "Knock, knock."

She looked up from her work and spotted him standing in the door, leaning against the frame. She gave a slight smile.

"Come in, sir," she replied.

He walked in and started looking about, "What'cha doing, Carter?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "Just trying to stay busy. Janet won't let me do too much and still has me on restrictions. I just needed to get out of that bed and do something."

"You were hurt bad," he reminded.

"I know," she agreed. "That must have been hard...Just standing there watching the firemen pull me out of the car."

He nodded, "It was."

"I saw pictures of the wreck," she mentioned, "How did Eddie get inside the car?"

"She squeezed her little behind through the windshield," he remarked. He sat on the stool next to her, "I was trying to get to you but I couldn't get back inside. The roof was crushed. She placed her hand on me and asked to me to move so she could get inside. I looked up; saw this kid standing there is fireman's gear and thought to myself that this had to be a joke. No way this kids was gonna get inside that car. She's so small she crawled inside."

Sam asked, "So, she was inside with me when the firemen were cutting the car apart to get me out?"

"Yup," he nodded. "I guess that's nothing new for fireman and paramedics."

Sam asked, "How is she doing in training?"

He nodded, "Not bad...Just needs some more practice."

She asked, "Does she like it?"

"She likes Daniel," he grinned. "That's the only reason she's doing this."

"Poor Daniel," nodded Sam.

He had to agree, "Yup."

Jack then went for the next move to start the procedure to get rid of Pete once and for all.

"Um," he wiggled in his seat a bit, "Speaking of Cayce...You mind if she stays with you in your house for a while until she gets relocated here?"

Sam thought for a moment; she started to nod, "I think she could. I know she's contract and is moving here. She also got me out of that car and was in flight here. I think I can do that for her...I kind of owe her one."

Jack played it cool as his plans to place Eddie right between Sam and Pete started to pan-out, "Good, that will be a huge help."

Sam assured, "I know Eddie is a bit mouthy but she really is a sweetheart."

"We're working on that habit," Jack assured.

Sam laughed, "I don't know...Something's it's refreshing."

"'Refreshing' Carter?" he asked.

She explained, "Not many people can call you what she calls you and get away with it."

"Ah-huh," he didn't seem too enthused. "I'll remember that one."

"Sorry sir," she became meek.

"I chalk it up to the pain meds," he assured. "Don't work too hard." He got up to leave and paused at the door, "And I will see you for lunch."

"Yes sir," she agreed.

"Good," he gave a nod and walked outside and started down the hall. Eddie was waiting for him just a few feet down.

"Well, what did she say?" she asked.

"You're in," he stated.

"Yes," she cheered.

He cautioned, "Remember our deal…No date with Daniel until creepy Pete is gone."

"He's a creepy cop...Shouldn't be that hard to get rid of him," she assured.

**A week later**

Sam was finally allowed to leave the base infirmary and go home to rest. She was welcomed to go back to base but only for a few short hours at a time for she was still healing and had a broken leg.

Jack used the opportunity to get Eddie into the home and the excuse that she was also available to help Sam get around was convenient. Sam really did need the help and found having a paramedic living in her home the next best thing to Janet staying with her.

Sam sat at the breakfast table in civilian clothing. She wore a loose fitted skirt to allow for easy cover of the cast and easy positioning of the leg. Her top was a lovely peach colored blouse that was also loose fitting to allow for easy movement. She had done up her hair and makeup as well and put on some jewelry.

Eddie wore a pair of blue jeans and a red faded sweat shirt; she poured their coffee and brought it to the table. She assumed Sam dressed up to help feel better for often when people were injured they would dress up to moral support.

She placed the cup before Sam, "Black with no sugar."

"Thanks Eddie," she smiled at her and then placed a cinnamon roll on her plate, then pushed the box over to Eddie. "I can't thank you enough for helping me. Janet wouldn't let me go home without someone here to help."

"It's my pleasure," she stated, "plus you are letting me stay here rent free until I find a place of my own. That really helps me out."

"Well, you're not really rent free; you are working helping me," countered Sam.

"It's a fair deal," assured Eddie. She then asked, "You going out today? I see you are pretty dressed up."

"My fiancé is coming to see me today," she explained. "I wanted to look not so...Beat up."

"Oh, his name is Pete, right?" she played dumb.

"Yup," she grinned. "Pete Shanahan...He's a police detective...You two should have much in common."

"Cop?" she tried not to seem too annoyed.

"Yes, something wrong?" asked Sam.

She shook her head, "No, sometimes we find good cops and other times they are a pain."

Sam laughed, "Pain...This from a paramedic...Who curses all the time."

"You ever have a drunk, who was in a bar fight; you just got him settled down so you can check him over and some cop barges into the back of the rig and gets the patient all work up and everything you just worked so hard to avoid blows up in your face," she informed. "Sometimes they are great; some guy went off his meds and needed to be subdued before he stabs someone and other times they show up at the worst possible time.

She assured, "Pete is not like that."

"Hope not," she sipped her coffee. "So, what can you tell me about Daniel?"

Sam laughed, "You like him?"

"Doesn't everybody?" she asked.

Sam nodded with her eyes wide, "Yup."

The doorbell rang.

Sam stated looking at her watch, "That's Pete." She went to move.

"Stay here, I'll get the door," stated Eddie. She got up and went to the door. She opened it there stood a man with a receding hairline, brown blazer jacket and a red plaid shirt and blue jeans. He stood holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

He looked past the flowers, "Um...Where's Sam?"

"You must be Pete?" she asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked.

She replied, "Eddie Cayce, I'm staying with Sam while she heals." She waved for him to follow, "Come on in."

He stepped inside and made his way to the kitchen and spotted Sam sitting at the table with her leg in a cast. He presented the flowers to her.

"Oh, Sammy...I heard about the accident and wanted to see you but they wouldn't let me on the base," he explained.

"I know...I'm sorry Pete...It was Janet's call," she took the flower, "Thank you so much for these." She motioned, "Pete, meet Eddie. She's the paramedic who pulled me for the wreck."

Pete turned and looked surprised, "Oh...Well...Thank you then."

Eddie held out her hand, "Nice to meet you finally, Sam was telling me about you."

He shook her hand, "Like-wise...I mean nice to meet you too."

Eddie did a quick reading on him, he was perfectly healthy physically but when she touched his mind she got a strange feeling from him. She couldn't put her finger on it but he did appear to have some mental illness as far as she could tell.

He smiled awkwardly and then looked at Sam, "So, Samantha...Ready to go out."

"And how," she stated feeling housebound.

"Let me get out jackets," stated Eddie.

"Our jackets?" asked Pete.

Eddie grinned and nodded, "I have to go with her."

"Says who?" he asked.

"Doctor Frasier's orders," she rebutted.

Sam nodded, "They want a medical expert with me until I'm healed. The only reason Janet let me even leave the base was because Eddie agreed to stay with me."

"Fine" he rolled his eyes.

Eddie leaned closer and whispered, "Sam obviously likes you...I don't have to like you...And if you are gonna be a pain in the ass to me, I can be a bigger pain in the ass to you...Okay!"

He whispered back, "Watch it, kid...I'm a cop and I can make your life miserable."

She whispered so Sam wouldn't hear, "Cops don't fucking scare me asshole."

He gave her a dirty look, "They should."

She warned, "Get off you fucking power trip. Sam wants to spend a time with you...For some odd reason."

"Watch it," he warned. He then smiled at Sam, "Ready?"

Sam wasn't sure what they were talking about but was rather alarmed, "Um, yeah...Just let me get my crutches."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pete took Sam and Eddie to lunch, he noted how Sam seemed very grateful to Eddie and wondered just how she ended up being hired at the SGC when he would not have that opportunity and was sworn to secrecy.

He waited for Eddie to go with Sam to the ladies room and immediately called one of his co-workers when the girls were out of sight.

Pete stated in the phone, "Hey, Matheson...I got a suspicious person I need a background check on. Yeah, full check...Everything...Credit report, everything! Her name is Edna Cayce and she's a paramedic from DC. Thanks pal," he hung up the phone.

**Meanwhile in the ladies room**

Sam found that she needed to use the handicapped stall and Eddie wasn't about to let her go in alone. The paramedic followed her inside to assist Sam with her crutches and bag.

Sam found she would rather squat in the woods on an alien planet than use a handicapped stall with an aid. It was intimidating for sure. She looked at Eddie who just leaned against the wall.

"You gonna watch me while I go?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for you to finish so I can go," she told her.

Sam asked, "Why not use another stall?"

"I'm supposed to stay with you, this stall is big enough for two and why take up another stall from someone else who needs to use it," she replied. Eddie pondered, "You have never had a long lasting injury that required this much help before, huh?"

"Nope," she agreed.

She informed, "When you are disabled there is no such thing as privacy."

Sam nodded, "Yup, figuring that one out." She got up from the toilet and adjusted herself.

"Here," Eddie handed her the churches and then dropped her behind on the toilet herself.

Sam asked, "You want me to at least turn around while you go?"

Eddie shrugged, "Why?"

"Privacy," she explained.

She laughed, "You're in the military and you are worried about privacy!"

Sam sighed, "I actually have more privacy with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c than with you."

"Trust me...I've seen it all," stated Eddie as she finished up.

Sam nodded, "I noticed...You and Janet have this sick sense of humor where blood and guts are funny."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I bet Pete has that same sick sense of humor."

Sam disagreed, "Actually, no...He doesn't. He's not as sick in the head as you and Janet."

Eddie shrugged, "Sure about that?"

"He's a very sweet man," assured Sam. "Give him a chance."

Eddie shrugged, "So far Jack is sweeter."

"Oh," Sam lifted an eyebrow, "The man you refer to on a daily bases as 'Colonel-Pain-in-the-ass.' How is the colonel a sweeter man than Pete?"

"Simple," she replied, "The colonel never threatened me."

"What?" she asked.

Eddie sighed, "Pete threatened me by tell me not to mess with a cop. I teased him the way I tease Jack."

Sam gulped, "Well, Pete isn't used to the way you tease people…Just don't do that to him."

Eddie informed, "I've met a lot of cops in my line of work and this is the hidden truth. About half the cops out there are good guys, about a quarter are just plain criminal and the rest are nuts. Just because they have a badge and a gun doesn't mean they are all good guys."

Sam asked, "And what do you think Pete is?"

"I'm not sure yet," she informed. "So, I'm vetting him."

"Well, you can stop vetting him; if something was wrong with Pete, I'm sure Colonel O'Neill would have taken care of it by now."

Eddie informed, "You know Sam, when you were ill, I touched your mind and Pete was nowhere in there but Jack was in your every thought."

"I had a concussion," she rebutted.

"Okay," she conceded, "But ask yourself this one question? Who do you see yourself growing old with? Pete or Jack? Who do you see yourself sitting next to fishing in the middle of nowhere? You and I both know the answer to that."

Sam opened the stall door, "This conversation doesn't leave this stall." She hobbled out to the sink.

Eddie came up next to her and looked at her in the mirror, "When I touch someone I can see inside their body, their mind and soul. Some people have an ugly body but a beautiful mind and soul. Others have a beautiful body but they are just sick inside. It's actually very rare to find someone who is healthy on the outside and on the inside and they do exist but Pete is not one of them."

Sam asked, "Are you one of them?"

Eddie shook her head, "No...I will never be beautiful like you are and I'm just as lonely. But I would rather be ugly and alone the rest of my life than trapped in a relationship with someone who is just not right for me." She then washed her hand and opened the door for Sam. "Come on, I'm sure Pete is wondering if we fell into the toilet."

Sam hobbled out of the rest room with Eddie's words hanging on her mind. She got to the table and found the food was already served. She took her seat and took a sip of water to quench her thirst.

Pete looked at the pair and joked, "Hey, you two are back. I was beginning to think you fell in the toilet."

Sam chocked on her water and placed the glass down.

"You okay?" Pete asked.

Sam laughed, "Eddie just said we were taking so long you would think we fell in the toilet."

"Ah," he looked at Eddie and simply smiled back at him. "She's right...I did think you fell in."

Eddie looked back at him, "Good thing she didn't...Toilet water is damn cold."

"I wouldn't know," he told her.

**Later**

After lunch Pete took Sam and Eddie back home. He drove off after kissing Sam goodbye. Eddie stood by and wanted to just vomit upon the sight. She rolled her eyes and wished Pete's lips would just fall off his face. To her estimation he only seemed to use them to lie, connive and manipulate. In one afternoon Eddie became disliking of Pete and couldn't for the life of her figure out why Sam had been even involved with him.

The only reason that Eddie could think of that would drive Sam to Pete's awaiting arms was loneliness. Eddie was very familiar with loneliness; they were old friends for Eddie's gift led her to isolation out of fear. Eddie feared being mocked or treated strangely. She couldn't understand why Sam would be lonely for Sam seemed to have everything to Eddie.

Sam had a good job and was respected at work. She was tall, blonde and very beautiful and had many men interested in her. But why she settled for Pete was beyond Eddie's comprehension.

Eddie sat behind the wheel of Sam's car; a shiny silver convertible, she looked at Sam as she felt the leather interior.

"This is your car?" she asked trying not to bring up Pete. Eddie feared if she bashed Sam about Pete then Sam would be driven closer to the man.

Sam nodded, "Yep, what do you drive?"

Eddie's bottom lip stuck out, "A Ford Escort."

Sam replied, "That's a nice little car."

"It's fifteen years old," stated Eddie.

Sam asked, "And it still runs?"

Eddie winced, "Sometimes."

Sam suggested, "Well, we have time...Let's go do some car shopping for you."

Eddie sucked in a breath and held it as if she was about to explode.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

Eddie informed, "I don't have credit like you do. I have one credit card that I maxed out at eighteen...I didn't know any better...And I am still paying the damn thing off."

"How can you be paying on a credit card for ten years?" asked Sam.

"I can only afford the minimum payment," she explained. "It's twenty-five percent interest rate on the four grand bill."

Sam asked, "They are gouging you twenty-five percent?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, I don't make much money and I am a higher risk."

Curiously Sam asked, "Just how much did that ambulance pay you to save people's lives, Eddie?"

"Eleven-fifty an hour," she replied.

Sam's eyes grew wide, "They only paid a paramedic eleven dollars and fifty cents an hour?"

"I would get time and a half with overtime," she informed.

"How much overtime did you work?" Sam asked.

"About twenty hours a week," she replied.

Sam waved her finger, "But you are getting paid far more as a contractor through the SGC."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, thirty-eight grand a year to start. That's almost double."

Sam rubbed her temple, "That's what we would pay a newly recruited officer." She puckered in thought, "How is it that people who get business degrees can easily make sixty thousand dollars a year right out of college and people who work at vital jobs, like saving lives, make squat?"

Eddie shrugged, "Don't know. The SGC gave me a moving allowance...I could use that to buy a used car here and I should have enough when I get my first check to pay for the moving company." Eddie looked at Sam's car and asked meekly, "Interested in selling this?"

Sam shot her a look, "No...There is a reputable used car dealer Daniel uses...We will go there."

Eddie asked, "Daniel buys used cars...I figured he would buy something new."

Sam shook her head, "He's too cheap to buy something new. He says he won't buy anything under three years old due the depreciation."

Eddie agreed, "I can understand that." She shifted the car into gear and looked at Sam, "Where is this car dealer?"

"Not far," Sam gestured. She cautioned, "Easy on the clutch..."

"The Escort that I drive is a stick shift," assured Eddie.

"But this is not an Escort," rebutted Sam fearing Eddie would strip her clutch.

Eddie released the clutch and the car started smoothly down the road and gaining speed. Eddie grinned and shouted to Sam.

"You're right...This is not an Escort!"

Sam gasped for air, "Please don't crash my car."

Eddie pulled into the dealer that Daniel used. It was a no-thrills dealership tucked away from the main strip of dealerships.

A graying man wearing tan slacks and a red polo shirt approached the car; he recognized Sam.

"Colonel Carter, good to see you again," he greeted her.

"Tom," she smiled at him. "This is Eddie and she needs a good car. She just moved her from DC."

Eddie whispered to Sam, "Sure you won't sell me your car?"

"No," she shook her head. She stated to Tom, "As you can see she can drive a stick."

Tom nodded and then noticed her injured leg "Broke your leg, Colonel," he assumed.

"I was in a car accident while in DC...Eddie is the paramedic who pulled me from the wreck. She was offered a job out here and is moving. Her old car is a fifteen year old Ford Escort."

He blinked astonished, "That Escort is still on the road?"

"Barely," replied Eddie. "Whenever it goes over bumps or railroad tracks chunks of rust falls off."

"I see," he nodded. "What are you in the market for, Eddie?"

"Something cheap on gas," she informed. "Auto, standard...Doesn't matter."

"I got a few choices for ya," he informed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**SGC**

Sam and Eddie arrived at the SGC after Eddie purchased a used car; Sam mentioned after they parked the car in the handicapped area to Eddie, "Once we get your new car we can drive that," she stated pleased.

"But I still like your car better," rebutted Eddie.

"You just bought a Honda CRV," replied Sam. "Aren't you excited?"

"It's six years old," she replied, "And you have a convertible."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Seriously, you just bought a new car and you are not even a bit excited."

"It's not new," rebutted Eddie.

"It's new to you," smirked Sam as she hung up the blue handicapped tag.

Sam hobbled out of the car and grabbed her crutches and started towards the entrance.

Daniel had arrived at the same time and noticed Sam emerge from the car as he walked towards the entrance. He jogged over to help her.

"Here, Sam...Let me help you with that," he opened the heavy door.

"Thanks," she nodded and grinned, "Eddie just went to your dealer and get herself a new car to drive."

"Oh," he looked at her. "What was wrong with her old car?"

"It's a fifteen year old Ford Escort," rebutted Sam.

"Only fifteen," he remarked, "Heck, I could get another five years out of that."

Eddie informed, "It's rusting apart."

"So," he shrugged.

Eddie asked, "So? Where is your car?"

He pointed over towards a rusted old heap of a vehicle that was at one point in time a Chevy Monte Carlo; it was at least twenty years old and if it were in mint condition would be a collectable.

"Over there...Runs great," he informed, "Just replaced the engine and transmission not long ago."

Eddie looked at Daniel and then at Sam, "Is he serious?"

Sam nodded with a smirk.

"You actually replaced the engine and transmission in that piece of junk?" asked Eddie.

He nodded, "Yes, and Tom is gonna restore the body for me next...It will be a brand new car the time I'm done."

Eddie asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to just buy a new car?"

Daniel shrugged, "I suppose but I've had it since college and I'm kind of use to it."

Sam whispered to Eddie, "Daniel is a man of many things but change is not one of them."

"I see that," she whispered back.

Daniel grew annoyed, "What is it with all the whispering lately?"

"Nothing," stated Eddie.

"Really?' he asked her as they went inside. "Then how come you and Jack are always whispering and pointing at me?"

Sam laughed, "They are probably doing it just to annoy you, Daniel."

Eddie couldn't go into the real conspiracy so she went with what Sam assumed; she nodded, "Yup."

He walked with them to the elevator and asked, "Well...Could you stop?"

She smiled, "I'll try."

The elevator started to descend.

Sam glanced at Eddie and then at Daniel; she made a coy move and stated, "Daniel, since Eddie is pretty new in town and I'm laid-up with my leg why don't you show her around a bit sometime?"

Daniel looked at Sam and then at Eddie who stood like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. He gave a funny look.

"You want me to show her around, Sam?"

Sam nodded, "I think it would be good for her; she doesn't know many people here and Colorado Springs is new to her."

"I suppose I could give her a tour," he replied annoyed.

Sam whispered in his ear, "Daniel, act a little more excited. She's alone and doesn't have anyone. Please, do it for me? Take her out some night. Buy her dinner and maybe go to a movie with her. Is that too much to ask?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Alright, Eddie...How about I treat you to dinner and a movie some night? Kind of a 'thank you' for helping Sam," he suggested.

Eddie nodded slowly staring wide-eyed, "That would be fine."

"Okay," agreed Daniel unenthused.

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open. Jack stood waiting for them to arrive.

Sam greeted, "Sir."

"Carter," he gave a nod.

"Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Daniel," he replied. His eyes settled on Eddie, "Cayce! How was lunch?"

Eddie replied, "Great, I met Sam's fiancé today…Super...Nice...Guy."

He noted the tone, "Good...Carter, Frasier requested you and Cayce go medical. You both need check-ups."

Sam nodded, "She needs to x-ray my leg to see how it's healing." She started to hobble on the crutches.

Eddie asked, "What do I need a check-up for?"

Jack informed, "Standard practice for all employees."

"Oh," she sighed. "I hate physicals."

"Come on," rebutted, Sam, "They are not that bad." She smiled at Jack ever so pleased, "Daniel has agreed to take Eddie to dinner and a movie."

Jack arched an eyebrow and looked at Eddie. The plan was off schedule. Eddie had to get rid of creepy Pete first.

"Sam suggested that he should take me out to get used to being in a new town...It wasn't my idea," rebutted Eddie.

Daniel pondered as to why Jack seemed annoyed by the idea. He figured Jack would either not care or smile happily. Instead he shot a dirty look to Eddie.

"Eddie got a car today too," he mentioned.

Jack asked, "Why?"

"Sir," stated Sam, "she needs a car to drive. Her old car was fifteen years old and barely running. What do you mean 'why'?"

Jack explained, "The kid just got here. If she wanted to look for a car she should have asked me to help her look. Where did she end up getting a car from? Daniel's dealer?"

Eddie shrugged, "Tom seems like a nice guy."

His shoulders slunk, "Really? You went to the guy who fixes Daniel's piece of crap? Why didn't you ask me?"

"Well, Sam offered to take me to Tom," shrugged Eddie.

Jack rolled his eyes rather annoyed, "And what did you buy?"

Sam cheered, "She got a Honda CRV...Used."

Jack made a face, "Couldn't you buy an American car?"

"I had a Ford Escort," she informed.

Jack shifted his weight, "You should have got a Ford F-150 or dually."

Sam winced, "Sir, she wanted something that was good on gas."

Daniel added, "You would have just had her buy what you have gotten anyways, Jack."

Jack huffed, "At least it would be an American car." He then instructed, "After your physical, Cayce I need to see you in my office about your...Um...Training."

Sam asked, "Is there anything wrong with her training?"

He carefully chose his words, "No, just going over to small details." He gave a nod once more, "Carter, Daniel...I'll check up with you two later." Then he dismissed himself. As Jack walked away from the trio down the hallway he muttered under his breath, "Damn, it...A Honda! A date with Daniel! Carter, you are screwing up my plans."

**Infirmary**

After Frasier had x-rayed Sam's leg and found the results pleasing she asked Sam to stay on and go over the results of Eddie's test. As far as Eddie could tell they were just doing a standard physical but Frasier was instructed to do a far more comprehensive physical. As Eddie was going through a physical with Dr. "Serge" Wilson, Frasier had pulled Sam aside.

"What I want to do is hook Eddie up to an EEG and do a brain wave study while she is actively scanning someone," stated Frasier.

"To see if there are any anomalies in brainwaves when she is remote viewing people," stated Sam.

Frasier nodded, "Yep, how do you think she will react to that study? I know she's timid when it comes to her ability."

"We might be able to talk her into it," suggested Sam. "Who do you plan on having her remote view during the test?"

"I was thinking General Hammond," she informed. "Eddie seems to like him and she is far more cooperative with Hammond than anyone else."

"Might work," agreed Sam.

Serge finished up the basic physical and handed the report to Frasier, "She's all set, Doctor Frasier...Fit as a fiddle."

Frasier took the folder, "Thank you, Dr. Wilson. She glanced over at Eddie who sat on the bed wearing white scrubs for her physical. She approached her.

"Miss Cayce," Frasier started, "Your test all came back normal."

Eddie nodded, "I'm fine."

Frasier then added, "There is one more test that I would like to do that's not your normal physical."

Eddie exhaled figuring it would come, "What is it?"

"I want to do a brainwave scan when you are simply resting, we will then do a basic test that we would do for seizures with flashing lights and then..."

"Here comes the kicker," added Eddie.

Frasier puckered annoyed, "We want to do a brainwave test while you are remote viewing a person."

"Great," she stated sarcastically.

Frasier tried to spin the request to not be just about the test; she added, "I want you to remote view General Hammond. He's in an age bracket that would be more risky and you might be able to detect something I can't." She then conjured up an excuse, "Hammond would never allow you to scan him unless he thought it was a test about you." She smiled to herself; she just got two birds with one stone…A detailed scan of the general and a test for Eddie's remote viewing.

Eddie asked, "Really? He wouldn't allow me to scan him unless he thought it was a test for me? Is he that stubborn?"

Frasier played her hand, "Yes, he is...I fully expect to see some sort of a brainwave change, so that's not that big of an issue. But General Hammond is an old southerner who really doesn't like detailed testing and he is getting into a higher risk bracket. You might be able to detect something early, like cancer or heart disease...You might just save his life."

"Okay, I'll do it for George. I really like him and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Excellent," stated Frasier who then turned about and grinned at Sam.

Sam smiled slightly trying not to give away the plan. Serge looked at Frasier's expression of victory and figured they just pulled a fast one on Eddie but he too wanted to see the test result and decided to not say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jack O'Neill's Office**

The Colonel's office was an out of the way spot near the wing of scientist's labs and offices. By far Daniel and Sam had much bigger areas to work. Jack's little office was about the size of Hammond's office but it lacked any windows, it was painted grey inside and had cold floors. He had an old steel green painted desk and a file cabinet with a portable computer of which he didn't know how to use.

Two gray steel folding chairs, that were at least twenty years old, were set up across from him. His name plate sat before him on the desk along with a small pencil cup that was nearly empty.

Jack waited for Eddie to arrive for their secret meeting. He was bored to say the least and found a way to entertain himself by leaning back in his chair and playing darts with the ceiling tiles. A group of pencils were stuck in the tile above his head. He leaned back and looked up, aiming the newly sharpened pencil at the group. He threw the pencil and it stuck. He then looked for more pencils and found a new package. He opened the package and started to sharpen them with a small electric sharpener on his desk. A knock came at his door.

He looked up, "Come in," he yelled out.

Eddie opened the door and looked about his very plain looking office space.

"Close the door," stated Jack.

She complied and stood and watched him just sharpen pencils. She stared debating what on earth he could be doing.

"Sit," he told her.

She took a chair and cocked her head sideways, "What are you doing?"

Jack pointed above his head. She looked up and saw all the pencils.

She laughed, "You're just sit in here and play pencil darts?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Is that why Sam and Daniel don't come in here?" she wondered.

He nodded, "I don't let anyone in here."

"Does Hammond know," she pointed up.

He shook his head, "Nope...I don't let anyone in here. So, what did you think of Pete?"

She sighed, "Creepy is an understatement…I think he might be a control freak too."

"How did you get a date with Daniel without my help?" he asked.

"Sam asked him to take me out because she felt sorry for me," she informed.

He gave a look, "Why would she feel sorry for you?"

"I admitted that I was lonely," she informed. "I think that's why Sam is with Pete. She's lonely and her biological clock is ticking. She wants a life outside of the SGC. She wants to have kids and have a family eventually."

"Carter is lonely?" he asked unsure.

"Yeah, why else would she be with that creep?" stated Eddie. "I touched her mind when she was out and I know she does not love that guy. She's afraid of being alone."

He pondered the information, "Oh," he drew concerned. "You think she has feelings for me?"

Eddie nodded, "She adores you." She looked up, "Though if she saw that," she pointed up, "I'm not sure if she would find it all that cute."

"That's why I don't let anyone in here," admitted Jack.

"I see," she agreed.

"So...How do we get rid of him and make look like we didn't do it?" asked Jack.

"If I try to break them up she is just gonna go right into his arms," stated Eddie. "She needs to see what jerk Pete is for herself."

"How do we do that?" asked Jack.

Eddie cocked her head to the side, "Aren't you supposed to be some brilliant strategist?"

"In battle," he admitted, "but this is different...I don't know anything about women."

"Lucky me," she sighed. "Think of it this way...You are in a battle for Sam with Pete. You obviously can't shoot him but you do need to expose his weaknesses...Like any other battle."

When it came to war Jack was in his element but when it came to relationships, especially with opposite sex, he was far from confident. He pondered the analogy and wondered how he would go to war with Pete and not look like he was at war with Pete.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!" he stated.

"Do you love her?" she asked him.

He gave his poker face.

She nodded, "That means 'yes' with you. Why don't you just tell her?"

He opened a desk drawer and pulled out the regulations and slid the book across the desk top, "Read it."

She picked up the book, "It's against regulations?"

"Read it," he repeated.

"Okay, I'll read it," she assured.

**Infirmary**

General Hammond was suckered into coming down to the infirmary by Dr. Frasier and Colonel Carter. He thought he was there to help get a remote viewing reading on Cayce, of which he was, but he was not aware that Frasier hoped to use Eddie's gift to get a more comprehensive physical on the general.

Eddie had returned to the infirmary after her secret meeting with Jack. She placed the regulations book down as she entered the area set up for the test. Sam spotted the book.

"Regulation book, Eddie?" asked Sam curiously.

Eddie searched for an excuse; she nodded, "Jack wanted me to read it."

Sam cocked her head, "Why? You are contract. You're not thinking of joining...Are you?"

Eddie stood and stared as all eyes fell on her; she couldn't say the truth so she came up with a lie, "Um...Possibly," she winced.

General Hammond seemed pleased, "That's fantastic, Miss Cayce...Come down to my office after we are done here and we will get you squared away."

Eddie's mouth dropped, "Ahh..."

Serge cheered, "You won't regret it, Eddie. Best decision you made all day...Heck, your entire life."

"Um..." Eddie searched for a way out. She had no intention of joining the military and would work only as a contractor.

Sam seemed pleased and stated, "I knew you would change your mind."

"I..." she gasped for air.

Janet stated, "We're ready to do the test, Eddie...Or should I say Lieutenant?"

Eddie couldn't tell them why Jack gave her the book and was forced to go along with the assumption. She took a seat next to the EEG machine and let out a sigh.

"I guess I'm joining," she muttered. "Thank you, Jack O'Neill."

Hammond assumed he was serious, "So, Colonel O'Neill convinced you to join. This will be good for you. Colonel O'Neill wouldn't have recruited you unless he thought highly of you."

"You don't say," stated Eddie unenthused.

**Later**

Dr. Frasier conducted the first two tests with normal results. Then it was time to do the third part of the test. Hammond scooted closer to Eddie in a chair and held out his hand. Eddie grasped the hand and suddenly the EEG readings went wild.

"Are you seeing this, Sam?" asked Janet.

She nodded, "I am."

Serge asked, "Is that her brainwaves while she's viewing?"

"It is," affirmed Frasier.

"Holy..." was all he could say.

Eddie came out of the reading and looked directly at Hammond; she sounded very concerned, "You need an angioplasty right away."

"What?" asked Hammond.

Eddie looked at Frasier's concerned face; she explained, "He's got an artery that is nearly closed off. He's gonna have a heart attack if you don't clear that artery."

"Which artery?" she asked.

Eddie pointed to her own chest, "I think it's right about here, I don't know the name of it. You should see it with contrasting dye."

"We will get right on it," assured Frasier.

"What?" asked Hammond.

Frasier explained, "We need to find that artery and clear it, General. We need to do it now."

"But I feel fine," he assured.

"Lieutenant Cayce says you are not, sir," she replied. She assured him, "We will look for the narrowing before we do anything."

Hammond gave his consent, "Very well...Jack will have to take over operations while I'm going this though."

Eddie winced, "Jack in charge?"

"Is there a problem?" asked Hammond.

"Do you have any idea what he does in his office all day?" she asked him.

Hammond assumed, "Reports."

She countered, "This is Jack we are talking about here."

Janet asked sarcastically, "Play games?"

"Closer," she nodded.

"Jack O'Neill can run the SGC while I have this procedure," assured Hammond. He then looked at Frasier, "Make sure he doesn't take all my pencils again."

"Colonel O'Neill stealing pencils is the least of our concerns right now," countered Janet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dr. Frasier with the assistance of Dr. Wilson had successfully found and removed the partial blockage from General Hammond's artery. The General would be laid-up for a few days after having the procedure but he pulled through with flying colors.

Sam waited to ensure General Hammond would be okay before leaving for home with Eddie in tow. After arriving back home from a long and exhausting day Sam hobbled into their home office to tend to her bills.

The home office was a small bedroom that Sam placed her personal computer on a large desk. Shelves lined the walls to store her books and education materials. Sam sat at her desk with her crutches leaning against the chair. She called for Eddie.

"Eddie," she yelled out.

Eddie was across the hall getting ready for bed. She walked into Sam's office wearing her purple paid pajamas; she asked, "Did you call for me?"

Sam looked up from her work; her eyes settled on the pajamas, she pondered just how bad they looked. She winced upon the sight.

"Don't you have anything that looks...?"

Eddie defended, "They keep me warm."

She puckered in thought, "You and I are going to the mall before you go out with Daniel."

"Why?" she asked.

"You need a makeover," stated Sam.

Eddie puffed out her cheek, "No...It won't help."

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

She pointed towards her face, "This is as good as I'm gonna get."

Sam laughed, "Let me help you...Okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose," she sighed.

"Here," Sam handed her a check.

"What's this?" asked Eddie. She looked at the check. It was made out to her for the amount she owned the old credit card.

Sam explained, "I'm giving you the money to pay off that old credit card."

"I can't take this," she stated and handed the check back.

Sam refused to take it, "No, you are taking it. You saved my life and General Hammond's and never asked for anything in return. You have an old debt hanging over your head and I want to pay that debt off. This is my way of saying 'thank you,' Eddie. You deserve it...Now take it."

She felt funny about taking the money; she asked, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Positive," smiled Sam.

"Really?" she asked once more.

"Yes...Really," Sam nodded.

Eddie stuttered and choked, "Thank you." She leaned over and gave Sam a hug.

Sam patted her shoulder, "You're welcome."

Eddie tried not to cry for no one ever given her any such thing before. She sucked back her emotions.

"I won't be able to deposit it until Monday though," she informed.

"That's fine, Eddie." Sam then gathered up her bills and readied them for the mail. She looked back up at Eddie who just stared wide-eyed at the check. "Put it in a safe place until Monday," she instructed.

"I'll put it in my room," she agreed. "Thank you again, Sam."

"You're welcome," she stated. "Now go."

"Yes Ma'am," stated Eddie.

Sam watched as Eddie went back to her room; she smiled to herself for she was able to help the young woman who had saved her life just weeks prior. She felt good and had no doubt that she was doing the right thing for Eddie.

**Next Day**

Sam took Eddie to the mall to help her buy an outfit for her date that evening with Daniel. She picked out a nice red dress with black accents. Black shoes with two inch pumps for Eddie didn't like the feel of anything higher.

Sam took Eddie to her hairdresser and then she helped her pick out some makeup. At the end of the day Eddie looked at herself in the mirror and wondered who that person was staring back at her. She didn't anything like herself after Sam had finished her project.

Eddie stood before the mirror in her room and pointed, "Is that me?"

Sam stood next to her in faded old jeans and a blue sweat shirt, leaning against her crutches. She smiled brightly at her accomplishment.

"That's you," she told her.

"That doesn't look like me," stated Eddie.

Sam laughed, "You had no idea you were beautiful...Did you?"

Eddie shook her head, "That's not me. That looks like some model out of a magazine."

"That's you, Eddie." Sam then looked at her watch. "Daniel should be here any minute. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Eddie asked, "Don't you think I'm a bit overdressed for dinner and a movie?"

Sam shook her head, "Not for a first date." 

"What are you gonna do tonight?" asked Eddie unsure if she should leave Sam alone.

"Pete is coming to keep me company tonight," she informed. "I'll be fine...You go out and have a good time...You earned it."

Eddie hated the idea of Pete coming but knew she wasn't going to talk Sam out of the arrangement. She let out a sigh.

"Okay," agreed Eddie. "I guess that won't hurt if I go out one night and you stay with Pete."

Sam picked up on the tone; she knew Eddie did not like Pete. She gave one final plea.

"Just give Pete a chance...You will see he's a really good guy," Sam begged.

Eddie admitted, "I don't think Pete and I will ever get along. Just some people don't mix."

"Just try," suggested Sam.

The Doorbell rang.

"That's Daniel," stated Sam.

"I'll get it," Eddie informed. "Be careful going down the stairs,"

she warned.

"I'm right behind you," assured Sam.

Eddie opened the door and found Pete standing there. She instantly slammed the door in his face after rolling her eyes.

The doorbell rang once more.

Sam got down stairs and asked, "Who is at the door? Isn't it Daniel?"

Eddie miffed, "No one I wanna see."

Sam then opened the door and found Pete standing there with a disturbed look upon his face; he pointed past her, "That little shit slammed the door in my face."

Sam rolled her eyes and shouted over her shoulder, "Eddie!"

"What?' she shouted back.

"Did you slam the door in Pete's face?" she asked stepping aside for Pete to come in.

"Yep," she nodded gleefully.

Sam shot her a look, "Don't do that again."

"Whatever," she huffed.

Sam then watched Daniel pull into the drive; she hollered back, "Your date is here."

Pete laughed, "She has a date with Dr. Jackson?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, what's so funny?"

He shrugged, "Nothing...Just I assumed Dr. Jackson was...You know."

"Know what?" asked Sam.

He whispered, "I thought he was gay."

She asked, "Why would you think that?"

He laughed, "While he's always hanging out with you and he's just your friend."

Sam found the assumption annoying but chose to ignore it. Daniel came up to the door wearing jeans a black tee-shirt and a brown blazer. He spotted Pete and held out his hand.

"Good to see you again, Pete," greeted Daniel.

Pete shook his hand and seemed pleasant, "Nice to see you too, Daniel."

He looked upon Sam, "How you feeling?"

"Better," she informed. She yelled over her shoulder once again, "Eddie, your date is here."

Pete asked, "So, where are you going tonight?"

Daniel shrugged, "Just dinner and a movie. It's just a 'thank you' for helping Sam."

"Ah," nodded Pete still snickering to himself. Without a doubt Daniel Jackson must be gay for he could not see anyone actually wanting to take Eddie out on a date.

Eddie came to the door holding a black purse and a black shawl; she then swung the shawl around her shoulder. Daniel's eyes lit up. She looked so different.

"Wow," stated Daniel. "You...Look very beautiful tonight."

Eddie blushed, "Thank you," she smiled at him.

Daniel glanced at Sam, "Well, you and Pete have fun tonight. Don't wait up."

Sam kidded him, "Oh, I expect you to have her home at a decent hour, young man."

Daniel laughed, "I'll remember that." He held out his arm to Eddie, "Ready?"

She took his arm and flashed a smile at Sam before leaving. She mouthed the words, "thank you" to Sam as they left.

Sam waved, "Have fun." She then hobbled back and let Pete inside, "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

"I thought we would order a pizza and watch TV," he suggested.

She closed the door, "Sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that evening after feasting on pizza, Pete left Sam watching television with the excuse he needed to use the bathroom. He snuck upstairs and started to snoop about. He entered Eddie's room and discovered the check that Sam wrote sitting on her dresser. He took the check and went into Sam's office to see if there was an entry in the checkbook registry.

Sam wondered what happened to Pete after he was gone too long and she went to check on him. She discovered him sitting in her office going through her checkbook.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He looked up and held up the check, "I found this in her room."

She nodded, "I gave it to her. What are you doing snooping through Eddie's room?"

Pete stood trying to comprehend why Sam gave Eddie a four thousand dollar check; his conclusion was Eddie must have talked Sam into writing the check.

He asked, "What do you mean you gave it to her?"

"She needed it," stated Sam. "What are you doing going through my checkbook?"

Pete tried to play it cool; he rationalized, "Honey, we're getting married and this is a normal thing. You should have come to me when Eddie started asking you for money...I knew she was up to something."

"Eddie didn't ask me for the money," stated Sam. "I gave it to her on my own. How dare you just come in here and start snooping through things behind my back."

"Dear," Pete tried to remain calm, "I did a background check on that woman and you better be more careful on who you let your house."

"What do you mean you did a background check on her?" asked Sam. The SGC naturally did a background check on Eddie to grant her the job and she came up clean.

"She's got shitty credit," stated Pete. "Owes four grand to a credit card and behold, you gave her a check for four grand...What a coincidence."

"I gave her the check to pay off the credit card that she told me about," stated Sam rather crossed. Her blood was boiling as tried to remain calm.

Pete reached for an excuse, "Well, you should not be doing this kind of thing while on medications. Why would you give her that kind of money?"

"She saved my life," replied Sam.

Pete rolled his eyes, "Big deal...She pulled you out of a car wreck...She didn't save your life. You never should have let that woman in here. She nearly scammed you for four thousand dollars. It's a good thing I caught it."

Sam took a deep breath and then moved over to her desk; she held out her hand, "Give me the check."

Pete placed it in her hand figuring she would tear up the check. Instead she placed inside the desk and locked the drawer. She then motioned for him to leave.

"Out," she demanded.

Pete rose slowly still trying to ration with her; he pleaded, "What are you doing, Sammy? Aren't you listening to me...She scamming ya."

She closed the door to her office and leaned against her crutches; she looked into his eyes as she spoke.

"I am listening to you but you don't seem to want to listen to me," she told him. "I gave her that money as gift. We are engaged; not married. Obviously you do not trust me to make a sound decision and you went behind my back and ran a background check on someone who has passed the SGC background check and security clearance and all you found was an old credit card that she maxed out ten years ago. Pete, this isn't gonna work." She removed the ring from her finger and placed it in his hand, "I'm sorry but I can't marry you. Now, please leave."

He gave a pout but knew there was nothing he could do at that point. He put the ring in his pocket and nodded.

"Okay...I'll leave," he stated and then turned around and walked away.

**Meanwhile**

Daniel had taken Eddie to a local sports themed restaurant, he took the time to actually get to know her for he suddenly realized that though she had been at the SGC for two weeks, Daniel knew nothing as far as her likes and dislikes.

He took a sip of beer and mentioned, "I noticed your language has gotten much better, Eddie. I wanted to make sure you knew I do appreciate that."

She admitted, "I only swear when I'm really pissed."

He laughed, "You were swearing pretty good when Sam was hurt."

"I was really pissed," she admitted.

"Why were you upset?" he wondered. "You didn't even know Sam then."

"Wouldn't you be pissed off if some drunk ran a stop sign and caused a wreck that broke the neck of young healthy woman and then there is this General who knows something important about your patient, who is hanging on by a thread, and he doesn't cooperate with you?"

Daniel paused in thought and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I would be pissed too. Jack has a way of...Growing on you. I'm surprised he convinced you to join the Air Force."

She muttered, "Me too."

"So," stated Daniel, "tell me about yourself."

Eddie shrugged, "What's to tell?"

"Do you have any family?"

She shook her head, "No, parents split when I was a teenager. My Dad was a drunk and died doing a stupid stunt...He rolled a go-cart and it killed him. Mom and I never really got along and we lost touch."

"Brothers or sisters?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, the only brother figure I have is Serge. Jack kind of reminds me of my Dad...When he was sober."

"I see," he nodded, "Sam's kind of taken you under her wing."

She grinned, "Sam is the big sister that I never had," she shook her finger, "remember that...Never piss off a big sister."

He chuckled, "I will remember that. How come you became a paramedic?"

She shrugged, "I kind of fell into it. Dad was always hurting himself doing stupid things when he was drunk. When he rolled the go-cart, I wasn't around to save him; he was camping with a bunch of other drunks. I really didn't have much use for the crowd. I figured if I was a paramedic I could get to the people who needed help the most."

"Understandable," he agreed.

Daniel's phone rang and looked to see who was calling. Annoyed he answered.

"What is it, Jack?"

Jack's spoke, "Where are you?"

"At dinner," he stated annoyed.

"Um," Jack gave a sigh, "I just a call from Carter. She broke it off with Pete. She found him going through her checkbook. She sounded rather upset so I thought maybe the team could sit with her. She also wants to see Cayce and Frasier. She's just upset."

"We will be right there," he hung up the phone.

Eddie asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Sam broke up with Pete and called Jack rather upset. He thinks maybe we should stay with her."

"I think Jack should stay with her," she countered thinking it was the perfect time for Jack to gain her for himself.

Daniel assumed she was just being stubborn; he shook his head, "Nope, Jack called a team night…We all are going to stay with Sam. I'll take you to the movie next weekend...Okay?"

Eddie asked, "Team night?" She pondered, "He couldn't just stay with her by himself?" She muttered under her breath, "This is what he wanted."

"What?" Daniel shook his head unsure what she said. "No, I think Sam would rather we all be there. Beside, one can be vulnerable after a breakup and well, I think Sam just needs our support."

She shook her head and muttered under her breath, "Great, I get creepy Pete out of the picture and Jack is too much of a chicken to make a move."

"What was that?" asked Daniel.

"Nothing," she sighed.

He held her hand, "I'm sorry, Eddie. I promise I will make this up to you."

"I know you will," she assured secretly wanting to strangle Jack.

**Weeks later**

Weeks had passed since Pete was booted out of Sam's life. She recovered from her injury and was allowed back on duty. Sam's life continued smoothly without creepy Pete and with help of her friends and loved ones.

Eddie did get that second date with Daniel and many more. She was now officially in the Air Force though she really had no intention of actually joining. She was now cleared to go off world with the medical team as a combat medic for Hammond did not feel comfortable placing someone with Eddie's gift in the line of fire.

General Hammond recovered from his procedure and was back to work, looking for his missing pencils that surely Jack had lifted. It irked him to find a case of pencils had just disappeared.

Everything was going smoothly in the weeks that followed until a film crew was allowed into the SGC to document the events via order of the President. Nobody liked the idea of a film crew around and Jack O'Neill went out of his way to avoid being filmed.

Hammond ordered Eddie to avoid any interviews and not disclose the remote viewings, he also was not about to disclose her in any way to the film crew. He feared her face and name being leaked and needed to ensure she remained safely anonymous.

Eddie avoided most of what was going on, avoided the film crews, the interviews and spent most of the time laying low until there was a distress call and SG-1 along with many other teams were caught off world on PX-666.

Janet assembled the medical team. She kept Eddie close by for this was Eddie first time going into an actual battle. They stood before the gate, Eddie standing just to Janet's right.

Janet took the lead of the team, "We have multiple casualties people. Keep your head up, it's gonna be a fight out there." She then looked to Eddie, "You stay close to me."

"Yes Ma'am," stated Eddie grasping the rifle. She wasn't even sure if she could bring herself to fire it in battle.

"Let's go," Janet stated and then led the medical team through the gate.

Eddie arrived on the other side and found the whole area was just chaos. She stuck like glue to Janet's side as they went from solider to solider doing triage.

They came across a dark-haired man who was bleeding from his thigh. Janet crouched down next to him. She spoke to Eddie.

"Get me a quick reading, Eddie."

Eddie touched his hand and reported, "It's not a major artery. Pressure should stop the bleeding."

Janet applied the bandage as the man screamed in pain. Her radio squawked with noise. Daniel's voice could be heard.

"I need assistance," he informed. "The camera man is down."

Janet was about to go and ordered, "Eddie hold pressure."

Eddie shook her head, "You finish here and I will go. I can get a reading and tell you want to do."

"Okay," she agreed. "Be careful!"

Eddie made her way to Daniel. He was up to his elbows in blood for the man was had a belly wound.

The camera man, sent by the White House, was a young man with dark hair; he was pale and scared.

"I'm gonna die," he stated.

Eddie had touched his hand and quickly assessed his injured, "You're not gonna die," she told him and then went for her medical bag. She radioed Janet, "He has a bleeder and I'm taking care of it."

Janet replied over the radio, "I will be right there."

The camera man gave Daniel the camera and pleaded, "Please hold this. I want to make a message to my baby if I don't make it back. My wife is pregnant; she's due any day now."

"Okay," he took the camera unsure if he should be filming.

As Daniel filmed the man's message Eddie managed to get a clamp on the bleeder. She leaned over about to place on a stabilizing dressing when an errant blast hit her square in the chest. She slumped over limp.

Daniel's eyes grew wide, he yelled out. "I need a medic."

Janet made her way to the scene and found Eddie slumped over. Her heart sank for she knew that should have been her. She went down beside her and checked for vital signs.

"Janet?" gulped Daniel.

She looked up and shook her head, "She's gone."

The camera man asked, "Am I gonna die?"

Janet tended to his wounds, "No," she assured. "Eddie got the bleeder." She started to finish what Eddie started knowing her priority now was the wounded man for her combat medic was no longer viable.

Daniel asked, "Aren't you gonna do something?"

Janet huffed, "Eddie's dead, Daniel...There is nothing I can do. We have to get him out of here." She chocked back the tears trying not to let her anger get the better of her. All she could think was it should have been her, if Eddie had not have volunteered to go instead, it would have been her. Janet worked with guilt hanging in the back of her mind.

**Later**

The battle was over and Sam found out about Eddie's death before she went back to the SGC. She emerged through the gate full of anger. She threw her gear down and screamed. She didn't know what to do with herself. Jack O'Neill had nearly died and that was bad but Eddie did die and it was more than she could bear. She felt responsible in a way. If she hadn't have had that accident then they never would have met and Eddie would still be alive and saving lives in DC. It didn't seem fair to Sam and she had no idea of how much guilt Janet now housed.

Everyone was devastated by the loss. Daniel lost someone who he was just getting to really know and care about once more. He had only dated her for a few weeks but it was some of the best times he had.

Janet felt like she should have died and Eddie should have lived. Eddie could have saved far more people in the long run. The guilt followed Janet around like a dark cloud that didn't seem to want to lift.

Hammond's worst fear came true, the reason he didn't wish to add Eddie to a team was he feared losing not only his friend but a valuable asset to the SGC as well. He felt nothing but sorrow but had forged on with his duties.

Jack sat in his office and stared at Eddie's picture, it was her Air Force graduation picture taken mere days before. Eddie sat before a flag in uniform, smirking at the camera. They were not able to recover all the bodies and the picture was all he had to remind him of the little loud-mouth medic who told him off. Jack finally agreed to do the interview with the reporter who bothered him for a week. In that interview he revealed Eddie Cayce and made a statement about remote viewing.

Serge was hit especially hard by Eddie's death. He felt just as guilty and blamed himself for talking her into joining knowing she really didn't wish too.

It was a somber week with a small memorial given with full honors for the fallen. Slowly the days came and went and life started to return to normal.

**P8X - 412 **

She suddenly gasped for air; her eyes fluttered open and found she was inside some sort of gold-lined box. She started to feel around, trying to find a way out.

The lid of the sarcophagus slid open. Eddie looked up and found two huge Jaffa guards hovering above her. They reached down into the device and lifted her up by the arm. She was unsteady, her legs felt weak. She tried to get away from the guards but failed.

"Let me go," she huffed.

They said nothing and dragged her out of the device and to the open floor. She looked around; the area was red with golden accents and soft lighting. Two more guards entered the chamber carrying a large clear box with golden handles. Inside the box was a Goa'uld waiting for a new host.

Eddie looked at the snake like creature swimming in the box; she then looked down at herself and discovered she was now dressed in a long white gown. She put the facts together quickly.

"Oh, fuck no," she yelled trying to get away.

She was no match as the large guardsman pushed her to the floor and exposed her back.

"Get off me, get the fuck off me asshole," she yelled out.

The Goa'uld then slithered up her back, reading itself for the new host.

"Get the fuck off me," she screamed once again.

The Goa'uld wasted no time in taking the new host, soon over taking the body and total control. She then rose with the aid of her guards. Her eyes flashed yellow and the voice vibrated.

"Very good," she looked down at the young body. "This host shall do fine."

"Yes my lord," one of the men stated.

Her First Prime, a tall man with blonde hair and a muscular build stood waiting with her jewels; he gave her a nod, "Your jewels, Qetesh."

She took the items and placed them on the host's body, she smiled rather pleased with herself.

"Excellent," she stated, "I will go to the throne room now. Send for Ba'al...I wish to discuss his proposal."

"Yes my lord," the First Prime stated.

The End

Note: There will be another story coming soon to rescue Eddie.


End file.
